Libertad, mi tan querida libertad
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Finalmente Saori puede vivir su vida, pero tendrá que pasar por una prueba previa. Historia final de la trilogia Nuestro DestinoTodo por ti


LIBERTAD, MI TAN QUERIDA LIBERTAD

Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna 

Mi nombre es Saori Kido, tengo 21 años. Los hechos que les voy a narrar sucedieron hace algún tiempo. todo empezó con un sueño oscuro y tenebroso...

Corría desesperadamente, huía de un trío de lobos que me perseguía, corrí hasta tropezarme y caer al suelo, miré mis manos y estaban llenas de sangre, a mi alrededor fragmentos de espejo y enfrente el cuerpo de un joven atravesado con una espada. Era mi amado, Seiya. Empecé a llorar desesperadamente, entonces los lobos me alcanzaron y estaban a punto de destrozarme; escuché una voz muy dulce que me decía: "No te preocupes, son sólo las Furias".

Desperté acalorada, "son sólo las Furias", -pensé con ironía- por qué habría de preocuparme, son sólo las encargadas de castigar y atormentar a los mortales; después de todo, sólo asesiné a una diosa, por qué tendría que preocuparme?

Miré el reloj, eran las 7 a.m. más temprano de lo habitual, pero en realidad no quería volver a dormir, así que me arreglé y bajé a desayunar. La vida en el Santuario comenzaba muy temprano, pero los caballeros se mostraban indulgentes conmigo cuando quería levantarme tarde; desde la muerte de Seiya y la desaparición de Athena, todos me cuidaban bastante, sin embargo ya no tengo nada que ver con esta vida, pronto volveré a casa, llevaré lejos de mis amigos la venganza de las Furias, ellos ya han tenido suficiente.

Dicen que todo sucede por una razón, ese día entendí que era verdad, porque cuando llegué al salón se sentía un ambiente tenso y problemático, enseguida comprendí la razón:

-Así que hablando de la reina de Atenas.

Quien me hablaba era un muchacho joven, su voz era firme y portaba una hermosa armadura, y quemaduras en su rostro, y se notaba una pierna más larga que la otra.

-Hefestos- murmuré

-Que bueno que me recuerdas Atenea

-Que buscas en mi Santuario?- le pregunté, bueno, él no tenía por que saber que Athena ya no estaba, cierto?

-Tienes sentido común, princesa. Eso es bueno cuando no tienes un cosmos propio.

Los rostros de los caballeros cambiaron rápidamente. Oh, oh! Ya lo sabía.

-Eso no me importa ahora, lo único que quiero es mi pago.

-Pago?

-Así es, durante reencarnaciones has evitado pagar la deuda que tienes desde la época de Oro, quiero que me des lo que merezco por haber creado las armaduras que protegen a la Tierra.

-Pero...

-Si no me lo das volverán a ser metal fundido, permitirás que las próximas generaciones de caballeros luchen contra los otros dioses sin protección?

-No te entiendo, cuál es el pago.

-TE QUIERO A TI!

Durante horas discutimos qué hacer, en realidad podíamos permitirnos prescindir de las armaduras? Si bien era cierto que lo importante era el cosmos, tan sólo en esta encarnación las armaduras nos habían ayudado enormemente, había costado mucho recuperarlas del Hades, eran parte de la Orden, exagerando un poco, eran como nuestras amigas, y entonces?

-Yo lo haré!- dije finalmente.

-Pero Saori...

-De muchas maneras esto es culpa mía, es por mí que Athena no está, ella sabría qué hacer, después de todo no creo que sea la primera vez que pase.

-Si tan sólo tuviéramos información sobre las otras encarnaciones.

-Pero no la hay, sé que no suena bien, pero si él me quiere, me tendrá- comprendiendo que tal vez ese era el castigo de las Furias por haberme deshecho de Athena- y esa es la última palabra.

Pasé el resto del día en la casa de Sagitario, cerca de Aioros, cerca de Seiya; pensaba en todo lo que había deseado, ser libre de todo este lío de los dioses, y ahora, por impetuosa estaría amarrada a un hombre que nunca había amado, si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a Seiya, hubiera sido paciente, en esos momentos recordaba con más fuerza lo que me había dicho en el hospital. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas habían empezado a fluir, tomé la Niké, ella era lo único que me quedaba de Athena, y recé, como nunca lo había hecho, pedí perdón por mi atrevimiento, a mi abuelo, a Seiya, a cada uno de los caballeros muertos en batalla, por mi culpa todo por lo que ellos había luchado estaba vuelto pedazos.

De pronto la Niké empezó a brillar y sentí un cosmos dulce y protector, pero cómo era posible, yo ya no tenía manera de percibir los cosmos de otros.

-No te preocupes pequeña, todo va a estar bien.

Era la misma voz de mi sueño...

-Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Sofía.

-Sofía? Por qué estás aquí?

-Siempre he estado aquí, la victoria y la sabiduría acompañan a Athena desde el principio de los tiempos, lo recuerdas?

-Por qué? Por qué justo ahora?

-Bueno, era necesario que tu lado humano se arrepintiera por lo hecho, para que la divinidad que hay en ti apareciera.

-Te equivocas, Athena ya no está, yo la maté.

-Mmm, qué tanto sabes de las encarnaciones, pequeña?

-Bueno, el alma de un dios escoge el cuerpo de un humano y lo usa para poder pelear, después de la pelea lo deja.

-Vaya, haces que suene como una posesión, no me extraña que hayas roto el espejo.

-No puedes culparla por eso, después de todo nadie se encargó de explicarle cómo funciona esto, nadie nunca nos dijo nada.

Esa voz, no puede ser...

-Seiya? Qué haces aquí?

-Supe que habías roto el espejo Saori, y todo el mundo en los Campos Elíseos habla del regreso de Hefestos- decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mí- no voy a dejarte sola en esto.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, su pecho contra el mío.

-Seiya, cómo...?

-Es un pequeño favor que me hicieron Saori.

-Me ayudarás a luchar contra Hefestos?

-No, no no, la presencia del caballero de Pegaso no tiene nada que ver con eso, Saori, tú misma lo pensaste esta mañana, todo este lío es culpa tuya, y tú lo tendrás que arreglar- de repente, la voz de Sofía sonaba dura.

-No entiendo, qué debo hacer?- pregunté angustiada.

-Creo que tendré que explicártelo todo desde un principio; en los tiempos mitológicos Atenea era una de las diosas más respetadas, junto a Niké protegía las ciudades y la humanidad, pero había un lado de ella que no muchos conocían; Atenea era voluble y caprichosa como cualquier humana, y manipuladora como la que más, fue ella quién convirtió a Aracné en araña, sólo porque su trabajo era mejor que el de la diosa. Pequeña Saori, siempre has pensado que eres dos personas en una sola, la diosa y la humana, pero en realidad TÚ, TODA TÚ, eres ATHENA, lo que has entendido como una lucha entre tu lado divino y tu lado humano es sólo la lucha que todos tenemos entre el bien y el mal, todo a tu alrededor ha contribuido a confundirte aún más, el hecho de que los humanos te llamen Saori, y los caballeros Athena ha creado una completa división entre las dos, pero en realidad no es que seas dos personas.

-Pero entonces, por qué no recuerdo nada de las batallas? Por qué mi manera de ser y de comportarme tan diferente?

-Todo eso es producto de no saber quién eres, Saori, y para eso estamos los dos acá- dijo Seiya.

-El profundo odio que le tenías a "Athena" provocó que encerrarás esa parte de ti en un espejo, sin darte cuenta, Saori, y entonces esa parte que tenías encerrada empezó a odiarte también y cuando lo rompiste perdiste esa parte tan importante, tu YO guerrero, poderoso. De ahora en adelante, tu vida será como debería de haber sido si no te hubieran sacado del Santuario, mira:

Al frente mío apareció un hermoso lago, sus tranquilas aguas me llamaban...

-No dudes Saori, en el fondo de ese lago está tu historia.

Me sumergí en él, y en un momento sentí como todas mis cargas se iban, me sentía tranquila, normal, LIBRE.

Cuando salí del lago, por primera vez hablé completamente segura de lo que estaba diciendo: ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-ATENEA!

-Aquí me tienes Hefestos.

-Te encuentras lista para irte conmigo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de que eso pase.

-Cómo!

-Me temo que has cometido un pequeño error, Hefestos.

-Es imposible.

-Sin querer me has llevado a recordar mi pasado, y es por eso que en esta era tampoco seré tuya!

Me siento completamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo, elevo mi cosmos y noto que Hefestos está a la defensiva.

-Piensas luchar Atenea?

-No tengo necesidad, crees que no recuerdo lo que trataste de hacerme la primera vez?

-No puede ser posible

-Cómo crees que se colocará Zeus cuando sepa que trataste de violar a su hija predilecta, además, una de las diosas vírgenes por excelencia?

-No puedes argumentar eso, en esta era has estado enamorada Antena y bien que lo sabes.

-Yo? Enamorada? No entiendo de dónde sacas eso, puedes revisar toda mi vida y no encontrarás pruebas de nada.

-Eres una...

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no creo que te convenga.

-Me las pagarás Atenea- y diciendo esto el dios de los metales desapareció.

Todos los caballeros del zodiaco se reúnen a mi alrededor, les explico en pocas palabras lo que ha pasado y vuelvo caminando hacia la casa de Sagitario donde me espera Seiya.

-Ya todo se ha resuelto, verdad?

-Sí, Seiya, así es.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, tan conciente, tan tranquila, tan libre.

-Y pensar que llegamos a pensar que esa libertad sólo existiría cuando Atenea muriera.

-Qué equivocados estábamos.

-Sí... Saori, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, la que sea.

-Por qué le dijiste a Hefestos que no había pruebas de que estuvieras enamorada?

-Simple lógica, no lo creía capaz de enfrentarse a mí, si me mostraba tan segura.

-Vaya..

-No en vano soy la diosa de la guerra inteligente, no crees?

-Sí.

-Qué harás ahora Seiya?

-Regresaré a los Elíseos.

-Podrías hacerme un favor antes de irte?

-Sí, claro.

-Me darías un abrazo?

Siento de nuevo sus fuertes brazos, su piel, su ternura.

-Saori?

-Sí?

-Gracias

-Por qué? Soy yo la que debería darte las gracias Seiya, me protegiste en la vida y en la muerte, eres la persona más cercana a mí y siempre lo serás, muchas gracias Seiya, y discúlpame por no haberte dejado vivir tu vida.

-Eres la persona que amo, y nunca te dejaré sola, siempre que me necesites llámame y allí estaré, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Te doy las gracias Athena porque mi vida sin ti no habría sido nada, me permitiste estar junto a mis amigos, luchar a su lado, me permitiste estar contigo y eso es algo por lo que siempre estaré agradecido.

-Seiya...

-No llores, mi pequeña, no soporto verte llorar, eres libre ahora Saori, vive por mí, vive por los dos; el siglo XXI tiene muchas oportunidades para todos, incluso para la reencarnación de una diosa antigua.

-Seiya, yo...

-Lo sé Saori, sabes que yo también.

Siento su cuerpo desvanecerse entre mis brazos, en unos segundos me encuentro abrazándome a mi misma, su olor sigue conmigo, pero...

-SEIYA!

...Han pasado 4 años desde que perdí al amor de mi vida, reparto mi tiempo entre los estudios, la Fundación y el Santuario, estoy cumpliendo su deseo, viviendo por los dos, soy libre ahora, gracias a él. Las horribles pesadillas desaparecieron después de que acepté mi verdadera identidad, las Furias no me castigaban por haber roto el espejo, sino por no aceptar lo que era. A veces me pregunto que habrá pasado con Hefestos, nunca volvimos a sentir su presencia, tal vez haya vuelto a dormir para nuestro siguiente enfrentamiento, sé que nunca seré suya, porque mi corazón le pertenece a mi adorado Pegaso. Seiya, cuanto te amo...

FIN 

NOTAS: Por fin terminé este fic! En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas a todas aquellas personas que estaban esperando esta historia por demorarla, a Cielito Maligno que me estuvo afanando todas las vacaciones para que lo terminara, a todas las personas que me enviaban sus reviews y siempre les decía: ya casi está listo, ya casi, lo siento, espero no volverlo a hacer. Al mismo tiempo que les pido disculpas les agradezco por su apoyo, a Lula por sus consejos, a Vicky y a Lorena, a Greki, en fin, a todos por su enorme apoyo, también a Shun June por compartir sus fics conmigo y a Athenea y Hikaru por colocar mis fics en sus páginas. Tan sólo les dejo una inquietud: qué creen que habrá pasado con Hefestos? Si quieren escribir algún sidestory sobre esto es bienvenido, escríbanme: aclaraciones mitológicas: Sofía era conocida en Grecia como la personificación de la Sabiduría, pero también se le conoce como el lado femenino de Dios ( ref. "El mundo de Sofía"); un mito afirma que en una ocasión Hefestos le fabricó a Atenea unas armas, y cuando le estaba cobrando perdió los estribos y estuvo a punto de violarla, según algunas fuentes Hefestos estaba enamorado de la diosa, en mi fic él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, por eso al saludar al principio le dice "Atenea", es por eso que Saori le dice que él había ayudado a que ella conociera la verdad, si supuestamente sabía que Atenea estaba muerta, por qué se dirigía a Saori como tal?

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, Hasta la próxima!


End file.
